


My Heart and Soul

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little story my girlfriend wanted me to write for her. Enjoy. (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story my girlfriend wanted me to write for her. Enjoy. (:

Louis stumbled through the door trying to be as quiet as possible. The room started spinning and he felt his legs buckle underneath him. He hurriedly grabbed onto the table knocking off every picture frame in the process. They fell to the ground shattering loudly.

 

“Fuck…” Louis slurred pulling himself to his feet.

 

“What the hell Lou please tell me you aren’t drunk again?” Harry said coming out from the room seeing the mess.

 

“I’m not drunk – just buzzed.” He replied guiltily.

 

“Buzzed for you is drunk. I told you I’m tired of this bullshit.”

 

Louis felt his anger flare. He was a grown man he could do whatever he pleased.

 

“I went out for a couple of drinks with Zayn so what – stop making such a big deal about it.” He replied harshly.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if it was just a couple drinks but you go out - get belligerently drunk then come home and break everything in your path. I’m can’t do this anymore.” Harry answered turning and going back into the bedroom.

 

“What do you fucking mean you can’t do this anymore?” Louis asked following Harry into the room.

 

“I mean I’m fucking leaving Louis! We’re through! Over. The fucking end!” Harry screamed packing some clothes into a duffel bag.

 

“Fine, leave! I don’t need you anyways – I don’t need anyone.” Louis replied punching the wall he winced as a sharp pain traveled through his arm.

 

Harry rolled his eyes pushing passed the drunk boy, grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him. Louis stood there in shock for a moment, the flat was dead silent. Louis slid to the floor a pained sob escaping him.

 

_Harry was really gone._

“What have I done….”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Weeks passed and it didn’t get easier for either of them.

 

“Okay enough sulking go get dressed.” Niall said pulling Harry off the sofa.

 

“Dressed for what?” Harry asked slightly annoyed.

 

“The guest will be arriving soon and can’t have you dampening my party.” Niall explained picking up trash and stray clothes.

 

“Since when were we having a party?”

 

“Since I decided you need some social interaction in your life instead of being sad over that dumbass ex-boyfriend of yours.” Niall answered, “Unless you want everyone to see you in your boxers I’d go put something else on.”

 

Harry quickly made his way to his bedroom and pulled on black jeans with a white button up shirt – adding a bow tie for cuteness. He shook out his curls before making his way out of the room.

 

“Is this better?” He asked sitting back down on the sofa.

 

“Lose the bow-tie this isn’t prom.” Niall replied chuckling.

 

“I like my bow-tie thank you very much – I’m keeping it on.” He answered as the doorbell ring. 

 

Niall opened it and Liam walked in.

 

“Hey Li, I see you brought the refreshments.” Niall said closing the door behind him.

 

“Yeah Zayn is bringing the rest later.” He replied pushing the keg to the center of the room.

 

Before anything else could be said the sound of cars pulling up could be heard.

 

“Let’s get this party started.” Niall said smirking opening the door.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Niall and Liam pushed drink after drink into Harry’s hand until he was no longer a tense lump sitting on the couch. He was currently dancing with a tall, dark haired guy named Nick. He had no idea who he was but for the first time in a long time he let his problems go and was enjoying himself.

 

Zayn walked through the door, Louis close behind him.

 

“Hey about time you got here!” Niall said.

 

He glanced at Louis for a moment, winking. Louis stared at him confused.

 

“Yeah sorry traffic was terrible. Where do you want these?” Zayn shouted over the loud music.

 

“Over there on the table is fine.” Niall said pointing to the table in the corner.

 

Zayn and Louis made their way over and placed the heavy cases onto the table.

 

“Drink mate I’ll be back in a bit going to go see Liam.”

 

Louis nodded watching Zayn make his way through the large crowd. His eyes began wandering to see if he could spot any familiar faces in this sea of people. His eyes caught sight of a tall, curly headed boy being grinded into on the dance floor. Louis’ anger flared as he pushed through the crowd. He grabbed the pervert, punching him in the face with all his strength. The crowd backed away from the trio.

 

“Louis what the fuck are you doing?!” Harry asked staring wide eyed at him.

 

“Don’t you ever fucking lay your hands on him again you son of a bitch.” Louis shouted lurching at Nick like he was about to rip his throat out.

 

Nick scrambled away from them making his way out the door.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Harry said pushing passed everyone making his way to his room.

 

Louis was right behind him. As he tried slamming his door shut Louis slipped his foot into the crack pushing it back open before slipping into the room and closing it behind him.

 

“Was that your new boyfriend?” Louis asked angrily.

 

“No not that it’s any of your fucking business – we were just dancing.”  Harry replied, “Now get out of my room.”

 

“I’m not done talking to you.”

 

“What else could you possibly have to stay to me? You made it clear when we broke up that you didn’t need me so why are you even jealous that I was dancing with someone else?” Harry shouted tears falling from his green eyes.

 

Louis stared at him in silence for a moment.

 

“Be-Because I-I love you Harry.”

 

Harry froze, “Then why did you let me go? Why did you let me walk out as if I didn’t mean anything to you?”

 

“I ask myself the same question every day. I made the worst mistake of my life letting you go.” He replied tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 

Harry stepped closer to Louis lacing their fingers together.

 

“Wh-Why didn’t you say something Lou – call, text, anything!”

 

“I thought you ha-hated me.” Louis replied laying his head on the younger boy’s shoulder all the pain he’d been holding inside leaving him all at once as he sobbed.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis as the both cried.

 

“I could never hate you. You’re my world Louis Tomlinson.” Harry replied pushing his lips to Louis’ gently.

 

“I love you so mu-much Harry.”

 

“I love you too babe, always.”

 

While they stood their kissing in each other’s arms they didn’t noticed the door cracked open.

 

“Told you it would work.” Liam said smirking.

 

“Oh shut up and stop being so smug about it.” Niall replied smacking him in the back of the head.

 

“What no make-up sex?” Zayn asked chuckling, “This was the worse plan ever.”

 

Suddenly the door slammed shut as if someone was thrown against it and loud moans echoed out into the hallway.

 

“Gross, I’m out of here.” Niall said walking away from the door.

 

“I take that back – good plan, good plan.” Zayn said a smug look on his face.

 

Liam grabbed Zayn by his ear pulling him away.

 

“You’re such an ass Zayn Malik.”

 

“OW babe I’m sorry! I was just kidding I promise. You know I only want you.” Zayn replied trying to swat at Liam’s hand.

 

“Yeah, yeah let’s go get drunk I need to erase their moans from my mind.”


End file.
